


Pause for Dramatic Effect

by Netbug009



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly short Dareth/Reader fic because Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause for Dramatic Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for this in the fandom tag and I am easily persuaded to do random stuff when bored.

Today is your lucky day" he said with his usual attempt at sounding smooth. "Today you’re going on a date with…" pause for dramatic effect and pose, " the BROWN NINJA."

You roll your eyes and pull his across the street by your interlocked hands before the light can change. “Whatever, dork,” you said rolling your eyes, and he feigned being hurt by the insult, but he couldn’t hide the smug look on his face that screamed “oh yeah; she totally digs me.”

The sad thing was, he was right.


End file.
